1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to jewelry. More particularly, this invention relates to rings, necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and pendants having interchangeable and/or movable settings and attachable charms.
2. State of the Art
Jewelry is a very popular accessory, particularly among women and girls. Finger rings, bracelets and necklaces are the most popular jewelry items. Rings typically have one or more settings which carry precious or semi-precious stones. Bracelets and necklaces sometimes have hanging pendants or charms. Charm bracelets are unique in that one typically collects charms to be added to the bracelet over time. The charms usually commemorate some event, holiday, milestone, etc. Once added to the bracelet, however, charms generally are not easily removed. Eventually, the bracelet becomes full of charms and no more can be added.